corn_skyfandomcom-20200215-history
Corn Sky Wiki
Welcome to the Corn Sky Wiki Welcome to the Corn Sky wiki, a wiki all about my penguin Corn Sky from the virtual world of Club Penguin. (Mostly the wiki focuses on Club Penguin, but focuses on other stuff also.) I will create some wacky or weird pages on the wiki. Some pages on the wiki will be unrelated to Club Penguin for example: Scooby-Doo. Whenever I sometimes make a weird page, I also call the page a weird name. SpongeBob is the mascot for this wiki. He will help me find spelling and gramming errors on the wiki. Please read the Policy page for the list of rules on this wiki. I am also trying to work on making the Corn Sky Wiki more better with more pages, photos, polls, etc. On the wiki, I role-play as Corn Sky. Example: Corn Sky will try to make the wiki better. Oh, and one more thing, have fun editing on this wiki! '--North Aurora (talk). Signed on: 23:55, February 25, 2014. (UTC).' ''- (The Corn Sky Wiki is rated PG. Parental guidance may be needed for some videos or images on the wiki). For more info, see Rating.'' (SpongeBob SquarePants is the wiki's mascot). Pages This is a list of pages on the wiki. This is more easier than searching all over the wiki. Here are a list of them: Corn Sky Wiki, Harlem, Archer, Hall Monitor, Redding, Prehistoric Online, Po the Panda, Original, Aurora, Smurfs Village, Barney, Club Penguin Home Entertainment, Club Penguin, SpongeBob Moves In, Corn Sky, North Aurora, Apple Jacks, Ammaro, Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Kmart and Walmart, Food and Drinking, Online Info, Angelica and Angelina, Angelina, 7-Up and Sprite, All Bran, Apple Jacks Plus, Blossom, Barack Obama, Cereal Packs, Cereal, Cinnamon Jacks, Cheerios, Cinnamon Toast Crunch, Nickelodeon, Corn Testing, Club Penguin Island, Cocoa Puffs, Elmo, Poptropica, Corn Sky Tracker, Corny, Curious George, Crispix, Cruising, You Choose: Ideas!, Cookie Crisp, Corn Flakes, Corn Pops, Bailee, Cocoa Krispies, 2001-2011, Photo of the day, Pinkie, Did I?, Club Penguin (app), Daily Polls, Dubstep, General Mills, Herbert P. Bear Esquire, Dora the Explorer, Favorite, Frosted Cheerios, Froot Loops, Events, Frosted Flakes, Frosted Cheerios and Frosted Flakes, Fun Trivia, Friend, Greenflake, Happy Harmonies, Buttercup, Grumpypuffle, Woodman's Food Markets, Honey Nut Cheerios, INCORRECT KICK!, iPad, McDonald's, Honey Smacks, Igloos, Immo, Jose, Kipper, Job Openings, Kellogg's, Krave, Legend, Live Puffles, Lols, Lucky Charms, Mascots, Lolz, Opposite Day, Mickey and Bosko, Max and Ruby, Mini-Wheats, Mellow, Mood, Movie Studios, Randall, My Puffle's Genders, My Takings, More Wikis, What is this, Walt Disney, My Roads, Paw Patrol, Penguin, Other Accounts, Protests, Pookie, Pony and Unicorn, Puffle Food, Puffle, Puffin and Puffle, Rabbids Invasion, Rabbid and Rabbit, Puffleman, Randomless-ness, Aorr, Raisin Bran, Glade, Reese's Puffs, Recycle Plz, Rice Krispies, Reporting, Rory, Romantic, Sep 11, Scooby-Doo, Sesame Workshop, Sour Punch and Sour Patch, Sophie and Sophia, SpongeBob SquarePants, Special K, Stoplights, Spring and Maple, Tanner and Kane, One, Tartans, The Smurfs, The Adventures of Corn Sky!, The Corn Sky Movie, The Happy Harmonied, Glade, Thursday, Treasure Me!, Tom and Jerry, Photo of the day (gallery), Froot Loops, Trix, Winchell, Double Oreo, Cinnamon, Golden Grahams, Streamwood, PH, References, Puffle Protection Program, Usernames, Walmart and Walgreens. User of the week Every week I will be posting users here for helping out at things or being kind to others. Featured User: Omegasonic2000. Article of the week Every week I will post articles for being most popular of voted to be article of the week. Featured Article: Corn Testing. External Links These are all the main external links on the wiki. Some of these links will sometimes help you meet Corn Sky outside of Wikia! Note: not all of them will be added from specific pages. My other created wikis are included in the list below. If any of the sites i've have played closed down due to some reason, they will then be removed from this list. Click here for the full list of links. Here are the list of the main external links on the wiki: 1.Clubpenguin.com 2.Poptropica.com 3.clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/special:chat 4.Nickelodeon.com 5.clubpenguin.wikia.com/ 6.puffle-protection-program.wikia.com/ 7.happy-harmonies.wikia.com/ 8.twitter.com 9.applejacks.com 10.frootloops.com Latest activity Photo of the Day The photo of the day below will change every day at 00:00 UTC. Here is today's photo: Current and upcoming wiki events None. Corn Sky Tracker This is a tracker. This tracker will tell you if Corn Sky is on a site told from Corn Sky Tracker and Usernames. This will help you meet him on any of the listed sites. Square: RED. Location: N/A, N/A, N/A. Weekly Poll The poll below will change every Thursday at 00:00 UTC. Here is this week's poll: Which highway system is best? Freeways Tollways Expressways I don't know None All of them! Corn Sky on Twitter Corn Sky also has a Twitter account, called "Corn". His current icon is shown here: Wiki Video/Mascot Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring on Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Community Category:Content Category:Infobox templates Category:Blog posts Category:Template documentation Category:Article management templates Category:General wiki templates Category:Organization Category:Site administration Category:Image wiki templates Category:Watercooler Category:Videos Category:Old VS New [Category:Templates Category:Forums Category:Category templates Category:Help Category:Help desk Category:Hidden categories Category:Files Category:Images Category:Site maintenance Category:Chat Category:Images Category:Twin Pages Category:Blog posts Category:Template documentation Category:General wiki templates Category:Image wiki templates Category:Infobox templates Category:Site maintenance Category:Policy Category:Videos Category:Templates Category:Site administration Category:Article management templates Category:Community Category:Category templates Category:Forums Category:Organization Category:Help desk Category:Old VS New Category:Hidden categories Category:Files Category:Images Category:Help Category:Chat Category:Pookie Category:Browse Category:Twin Pages Category:Cereal Category:Protests Category:General wiki templates Category:Image wiki templates Category:Twin Pages Category:Browse Category:Watercooler Category:Old VS New Category:Template documentation Category:Cereal Category:Videos Category:Templates Category:Puffles Category:Organization Category:Forums Category:Article management templates Category:Site administration Category:Site maintenance Category:Blog posts Category:Policy Category:Category templates Category:Community Category:Help desk Category:Hidden categories Category:Infobox templates Category:Files Category:Chat Category:Images Category:Help Category:Pookie Category:Template documentation Category:General wiki templates Category:Image wiki templates Category:Twin Pages Category:Browse Category:Old VS New Category:Watercooler Category:Organization Category:Originaled Category:Forums Category:Cereal Category:Article management templates Category:Puffles Category:Videos Category:Templates Category:Site administration Category:Blog posts Category:Policy Category:Category templates Category:Community Category:Hidden categories Category:Help desk Category:Files Category:Images Category:Help Category:Chat Category:Pookie Category:Site maintenance Category:Infobox templates Category:Twin Pages Category:Corn Sky Wiki Category:TV's and games Category:Policy Category:Policy Category:Template documentation Category:Browse